Order of Order
by OrderOfOrder
Summary: The multiverse theory has been proven true, and an organization has formed to facilitate diplomacy and trade between the universes we once thought were fiction, however, another organization threatens the balance between the universes. This follows Squad 72, a protection squad that helps combat against them. THIS STORY COVERS MORE THAN JUST TWO UNIVERSES.


_March 17, 2022, Washington D.C._

A young man stepped out onto a stage in a small auditorium to a group of prying individuals, dressed in business attire. The audience was dead silent as they focused their attention to the presenter.

"Good evening, everyone." The man said, bowing, "My name is Kenneth Edison, a theoretical physicist working with Harvard. I head what is known as 'Project Gateway.'"

He paused to gage his audience. None of their facial expressions changed. None of these men seemed to be interested in his background, but rather, what he had to offer.

"You are the executives of the wealthiest and most successful corporations, and I am here to present an investment opportunity for you all. If you accept my offer, then you all will be part in the greatest discovery in human history since fire."

Many members of the audience exchanged glances with one another, murmuring to each other, then focused their attention back to the Kenneth.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I wish to begin by asking a question to all of you."

He glanced around the audience, making sure everyone was paying attention.

"How many of you are aware of the Multiverse Theory?"

Most of the audience members raised their hands.

"The theory, as we know, speculates that characteristics of reality in this universe that would be deemed impossible, would be possible in another, such as supernatural, mythological, and fictional rules. The theory also claims that any possibility that does not exist in this version of reality is in at least one other. Ladies and gentlemen, not only do I present to you success in proving that theory, but an investment opportunity in which you, your companies, and our country can fiscally benefit from this theory."

The man took out a small device and pressed a button, lowering a screen and activating a projector, showing pictures of land formations never seen before by human eyes, buildings and structures that could be viewed as architecturally impossible to achieve, and creatures that had never been catalogued by biologists anywhere.

"These are examples of such realities. While some of them are very similar to our world, others are different. Many of them are inhabited by sentient beings, some are human, others are not. Like I said, any possibility exists."

Kenneth let the slideshow automatically play, and turned his attention back to the audience, each of the men and women's faces were mesmerized at the photographs.

"With investments from your companies, we will create an organization dedicated to establishing diplomatic relationships with these universes, where we will trade resources, information, and cultures. Your investments will go towards creating facilities where multiple portals for transportation, hiring psychologists, diplomats, and soldiers to help this cause. However…"

Kenneth's voice turned stern, and looked towards his audience, eager to get out their checkbooks to invest in this project.

"None of you will have any influence in how this organization operates. We will operate separately from government, and business, due to the large amount of corruption that is present in both fronts. We cannot afford to let corruption overtake this organization, ethically; it could ruin the lives of literally trillions of sentient beings all over the worlds that we have discovered. Ethics will be our most primary ideal in this organization. If the people of one universe opt to not trade or interact with us, then we will cut off all communication with them without a second thought, even if they carry a cure for cancer. Imposition is not our goal, nor will it ever be. We are merely going to serve as messengers between universes, and facilitate diplomacy between them. If you came here for a stake in our organization, I am sorry to disappoint you, but this must be approached in a very cautious manor. Your investments, which are guaranteed to be profitable from you, however, will still be returned with heavy interest, and, should organizations from other universes wish to partner with yours, we will allow you to do so."

That got a mixed reaction. Several cries of outrage were heard from around the audience.

"Bullshit! This is all a scam!"

"If I fund this, I want to know if my money is being used correctly!"

"Screw this, I'm leaving."

Some people left in frustration, but when the commotion settled down, there was about fifty investors left of the seventy that was in the audience at the beginning of the presentation.

"We already are working to plan the main facility, which will be constructed at the North Pole, away from civilization, all advances in diplomacy, technology, and trade will be carefully logged with fiscal impact statements that will be regularly sent to all of you, and you can request your money back at a moment's notice. It's almost guaranteed profit. With the few universes that we have made contact with, we already projecting a 300% increase in profit, which fractions of it will be distributed to your companies to use as you please. If you look under your seats, you will see the first fiscal impact statement of our organization."

The investors looked under their seats, and pulled out white envelopes, which they opened, and looked at the papers inside.

"Trade, diplomacy, and eventually, civilian travel will be what our organization will facilitate between participating universes. There are literally infinite possibilities."

The remaining investors conversed with one another, Kenneth could hear excitement in their voices.

"Investment contracts with proctors are outside of this auditorium." Kenneth clapped his hands together. "Now, for everybody's favorite part, the _paperwork._"

"This is an interesting proposition, Mr. Wright."

"…But, a sound and reliable one, nonetheless, Mr. President."

James Archer, the 47th President of the United States, looked at the photographs, the fiscal impact papers, and the reports on the discovered universes.

"Alexander Wright," President Archer said, "This is astounding."

"That's not all. In one universe, I was able to snag this beautiful little gizmo."

Alex held up his left hand and gestured to a ring on his middle finger.

"Watch this."

He tapped it, and it glowed for a second, then grew in size, elongating, when the light faded, in his hand was a sword.

"Impressive. I hope this isn't an attempt to assassinate me, Mr. Wright." Archer said, bewildered.

"Absolutely not, Mr. President."

"You have my support." President Archer said, "I will issue an executive order to have our government fund a bit of your organization. What did you call it again?"

"The Order of Order, sir."

"It's a bit redundant, isn't it?"

"Yes, but it's a catchy name, don't you agree? Rolls right off the tongue." Alex said, smirking.

"Er… Yes, it does." Archer said, "But, nevertheless, this is very risky. You possess the abilities to ward off any enemies that you could make in these endeavors?"

"We do." Alex said, "The few universes that we have made contact with have provided us with technology for combat against possible enemies, if needed."

"Then I have nothing else to question. I hope you are successful with your endeavors, Mr. Wright."

"Likewise, Mr. President."


End file.
